


Two By Two, Hands Of Blue

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувство вины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two By Two, Hands Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponchippoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/gifts).



_I want to destroy something beautiful_  
 _For you_

Josh Woodward

 

– Победа Кирисаки Дайчи – вопрос времени, – Куроко прислоняется к его плечу, и Хьюга почти не вздрагивает от того, как неожиданно он появился, – но следующий матч они проиграют.  
  
– Думаешь? – Джунпей хмурится, глядя на то, как атакующий защитник безупречно выполняет данк. – Играют вполсилы.  
  
– Смотри на Ханамию, – Куроко недовольно поджимает губы, и это говорит больше, чем он мог бы сказать сам, – внимательно.  
  
– Думаешь, поймем, как обойти его? – Хьюга потирает пальцами теплый пластик заграждений и поправляет очки, пытаясь сфокусироваться.  
  
– Да. Нет. Не знаю, – он качает головой и быстро смотрит через плечо, где в темноте под трибунами ждет Кагами, – мы постараемся, – Куроко вздыхает, не оборачиваясь, и отходит на шаг в сторону, не говоря больше ни слова. Хьюга остается у парапета один и смотрит, как вечный соперник принимает пас и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается.  
  
В груди тугой спиралью скручиваются ненависть и волнение, пальцы сжимаются в кулаки сами собой, а в голове становится очень пусто, и он совсем не слышит, как кричат болельщики на трибунах. Кроме того, как в потертую древесину площадки тяжело ударяется мяч, он больше совсем ничего не слышит.  
  
*  
  
– Я слышал, твой друг идет на поправку, – Макото склоняет голову к плечу, и Хьюга сглатывает, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, – может, стоит навестить его в больнице вместе?  
  
Он улыбается так невинно, что сводит зубы и становится тяжело дышать. Живот прошивает тупой болью, а слова едва даются пересохшему горлу:  
  
– Держись от него подальше, – ярость вспенивается на губах, и Ханамия усмехается, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и прячет усмешку в чашке кофе.  
  
– Такой недобрый, – сильные пальцы обводят костяшки и перехватывают запястье в слишком мягком подобии наручников – намек очевиден, – такой напряженный. Что же ты, боишься, что я могу причинить ему вред?  
  
– Тебе это нравится, – сухо бросает Хьюга, отстраняясь, насколько позволяет узкий столик, – да? Нравится…  
  
– Разрушать что-то красивое? – Ханамия вопросительно поднимает брови и смотрит на него ясно, почти светло. – Это наиболее близко к моему пониманию счастья, если ты об этом.  
  
– Ты и на шаг к Теппею не подойдешь, – жестко цедит он, изо всех сил сжимая пальцами край столика просто для того, чтобы не ударить собеседника, – ты ничего ему не сделаешь. Понял?  
  
– Ра-зу-ме-ет-ся, – он смеется, отставляя чашку в сторону, и тянет слово по слогам, медленно, словно что-то фруктовое или карамельное, – ведь иначе ты возненавидишь меня на всю жизнь, никогда не простишь, что там еще…  
  
– Убью, – просто отвечает Хьюга, чувствуя, как глухая ярость выходит из его тела винтом и взлетает под потолок.  
  
Ханамия облизывает бледные сухие губы и медленно проводит кончиком языка по краю ногтевой пластины, словно слизывая несуществующие пятна шоколада или джема. Джунпей чувствует, как по позвоночнику проходит тугая волна мелкой дрожи, схватывающей грудь и подвздошье, выдох получается хриплым и сорванным.  
  
– И, очевидно, перестанешь спать со мной, – он ласково улыбается, сжимая ладонями руки Хьюги, все еще сжатые в кулаки, и медленно разгибает палец за пальцем, пока не остаются лишь беспомощные открытые ладони на краю стола, понятный без слов жест, говорящий – смотри, я беззащитен и открыт.  
  
Хьюга не отзывается, глупо разглядывая светлую кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, светлую кожу и багровые пятна на ней – почти разводы клюквенного сока.  
  
*  
  
Киёши беззаботно улыбается, выходя из палаты, и едва не спотыкается о низкий порог, Джунпей поддерживает его за плечи, помогая удержать равновесие, и хмурится, разглядывая перевязь на поврежденной ноге.  
  
– Ты уверен, что сможешь играть? – Вопрос звучит чуть жестче, чем хотелось бы, и он закусывает губу, чтобы удержать другие, гораздо более болезненные вопросы, при себе. Как ты? Ты собираешься мстить? Ты собираешься мстить человеку, которого я. С которым я. С которым мы?  
  
Он жмурится, когда в глаза ударяет нестерпимо яркое летнее солнце из распахнутых окон, а когда поднимает веки, все вокруг кажется слишком ярким, белым и золотым. Теппей улыбается, взъерошивая его волосы и приобнимая за плечи широкими теплыми ладонями:  
  
– Разумеется, капитан. Я буду на площадке, только дождись меня.  
  
Хьюга облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы, горькое чувство расползается по груди, при каждом взгляде на повязку хочется то ли упасть на колени, то ли уйти. Сбежать. Покинуть больницу, школу, город, никогда не возвращаться.  
  
– Ты видел его снова? – Вопрос звучит неожиданно серьезно, и Хьюга избегает смотреть другу в глаза.  
  
– Нет, – он качает головой и поправляет очки, откашливаясь, – нет, не видел.  
  
– Не волнуйся, – Теппей смотрит в окно, за окном поют птицы, за окном безмятежный летний полдень, высвечивающий все на мили вокруг, – мы справимся.  
  
– Справимся, – Хьюга пожимает плечами и перегибается через подоконник на вытянутых руках, глядя, как ветер гонит по асфальту слишком раннюю желтую листву.  
  
Оборачиваясь, он успевает заметить, как у Киёши трясутся руки.


End file.
